Just Close Your Eyes
by tressadevereaux
Summary: Tressa Devereaux is scared to death. Her home seems to be ravaged with demons. She calls out to Lucifer for help, but he is reluctant to appear. LuciferxOC oneshot OOC Lucifer


"Lucifer, I'm scared," Tressa whispered, as she pressed her back further against the wall. "Where are you?"

"We're not going to hurt you," the demons taunted from down the hallway.

"We just wanna have a little fun, that's all darling," another screamed, its maniac laughter piercing Tressa's ears.

She heard their footsteps fade away and let out a long sigh. She turned the corner and was met by the group of three demons, all licking their lips.

"You didn't think we would actually leave, did you?" The tallest one smiled darkly. He stroked her cheek before punching her down.

"Look at how weak she is," a younger one with blue eyes giggled. He jerked her to her feet without laying a finger on her.

"Pucker up sweetheart," the first one grinned, his hands climbing up her shirt. She resisted and he slapped her. He drew a dagger and held it to her neck. "Be a good girl for me." She tried to run and he lunged at her. He slashed at her face.

Suddenly he collapsed, his spine bent at an awkward angle. The blue-eyed one splattered across the wall. The last one burst into flames and crumbled away to ash.

"Don't play with her," Lucifer sighed. He appeared behind Tressa and turned her to face him. He examined her closely to see if she was injured.

She turned away.

"Look at me," he cooed, turning her face with two fingers. Her eyes were glossy with tears and her face was dripping with blood. Lucifer put a finger to her lips. "This is going to hurt." She bit her lip and held in her cries as he pulled her shredded cheek back together. She shuddered as she withheld a long sob.

Lucifer picked her up and gingerly stepped over the bodies and remains of the demons. He decided he would walk for a while before apparating. He'd loved her for a long time, not that she knew. He dare not infiltrate her thoughts to find out if she felt the same. He loved her too much to betray her that way. He was convinced no one could love the Devil anyways.

"Luci, I'm tired," she murmured.

"We'll be home soon," he assured her.

They materialized in a hotel room.

Lucifer lay Tressa on the bed and covered her up. He straightened up and turned to leave.

"Thanks," she said sleepily. He stopped and looked back at her.

"It was my fault anyways." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Goodbye, Lucifer," she murmured.

"I love you," he whispered almost inaudibly before opening the door.

Tressa sat up to look at him.

"Believe me, because you are the only thing I believe in." He glanced at his feet.

He smiled so sadly...

"Stay."

He looked up at her, as if he didn't believe her. She stood up and closed the door. She took his freezing hands and led him over to the bed. He tucked her in as he had before.

He arched his eyebrows, asking for permission. She tugged on his sleeve. He crawled in beside her and possessively wrapped his arms around her. To him, her warmth was perfect. She slipped her hand into his cold one. She turned to look him in the eye. His bright blue ones were strangely soft. He kissed her cheek with trembling lips.

He pulled her closer. For some reason it made him feel like he was wanted. Like he was loved too. She nuzzled into his neck and kissed the underside of his jaw. He closed his eyes and smiled faintly.

Lucifer was still an angel, even if he were a fallen one. He had never been in love before. It was the most inexplicable happiness he'd felt since he fell and he hated himself for it. He was letting this crude human form of love strangle him. But the human love melded with the supernatural love his own black heart felt. He really did love her, both as Lucifer the fallen angel and as Lucifer the human. He wouldn't let Tressa escape him too. He'd never let her go. He put a hand to the back of her neck, holding her head close, as if he was afraid he would lose her at that very moment. Tressa breathed him in, the faint scent of spice lingering on his shirt.

"I love you too," she sighed. His body radiated cool, but the blankets kept her warm. Lucifer knew this. He tugged the covers up to her neck and pulled away. She reached for him and pulled him close.

"You aren't that cold, Luci," she mumbled tiredly.

He settled back into her warmth, and closed his eyes. Though, like angels he didn't sleep, he was quite happy just holding her. It was his favorite thing to do, he decided. It really was.


End file.
